


Bet You Can't Have Just One

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: porn countdown to the 2015/2016 nhl season [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome, rookies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sidney, is okay I kiss boyfriend? Look at Zhenya's mouth, Sid. It needs kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Can't Have Just One

**Author's Note:**

> day three of my porn countdown to the new hockey season.
> 
> extra thanks to the welcometothesinbin collective for getting me through a brief writer's block.

In March, the Penguins went to Washington to play against the Caps. It wasn't their first game against the Caps for the season, but it was the first since Sid and Geno had gotten together. Sid had assumed, Ovi being Ovi, that he would figure out that their relationship had changed as soon as they were all on the ice together; they had agreed they weren't go to actually tell Ovechkin because they had bets with each other on exactly how long it would take for him to notice.

"I have missed you, Sidney," Ovi said when they were bent over the face off dot.

"Hope you come for drinks with me and Sanja tonight, Zhenya," Ovi said while checking Geno into the boards. "Bring Sidney!" he called as he skated off.

By the second period, they had to agree that Ovi hadn't overtly _proved_ he had figured them out, which meant the bet was probably going to be a forfeit for them both. But. But at drinks, the bet could be back on. 

Sid shot a look with Geno before they went over the boards for another powerplay, and when they came back off after another goal, he felt pretty sure they were on the same page about how drinks were going to go. Gonch was giving them some side eye as they shuffled together on the bench trying not to look like their post-game plans _definitely_ involved underage drinking.

They won the game, which was good, because Geno was not going to be good company for Ovechkin if they hadn't. It was an away game, so the media responsibilities were less enough that Geno wasn't totally finished putting his game day suit back on when Sid emerged from the showers.

"Are we going back to the hotel first?" Sid asked as he towelled off his hair. Geno was going to try to convince him not to gel it, Sid was sure.

"Doubt it. Sasha probably going to wait in tunnel." Geno seemed equal parts annoyed and fond. Sid had spent a year playing in the NHL with Ovechkin without Geno, but he definitely wasn't going to pretend he understood Ovi or Geno's relationship with him.

As predicted, Ovechkin was in the tunnel outside the visitor's locker room, Semin looking kind of bored and uncomfortable next to him. He didn't really seem any less bored even two drinks in, completely unmoved by Ovechkin - "Call me Alex, Sid, we are friends now!" - _Alex's_ antics. Semin left after the third drink, looking more sober than he had any right to, Sid thought. 

Geno and Alex didn't seem that unsober either, but Sid had definitely reached the point he might describe as "tipsy" which honestly was drunker than he usually got. It was nice, everything warm and just slightly fuzzy, a little less sense of hesitation every time he'd think to say something funny. Sasha was laughing at what he'd been saying; Sid didn't even count Geno's laughter as proof he was funny anymore, Geno had always found Sid excessively hilarious.

Silence had fallen in their booth and Alex was tipped against Geno's side, their faces really close together. Alex tilted his face to look straight at Sid. "Sidney, is okay I kiss boyfriend? Look at Zhenya's mouth, Sid. It needs kiss."

It took Sid a minute - he wasn't too proud to admit Geno's lips had distracted him a bit. "Hey! You knew! Geno, _he knew_!"

"Sasha, Sasha, always play tricks."

"Not trick! Want kiss you, and you too Sidney." With how hot and dark Alex's eyes had gone, it was easy to believe it wasn't just a prank or a bet.

"You can kiss him, but first you have to answer a question."

"Of course, Sid, anything you want," Alex said, but he pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Geno's mouth anyway.

"When did you figure it out? Realize that Geno and I are together?"

Alex frowned at him. "Six months ago? When you finally get to NHL, Zhenya?"

Geno shot Sid a look, raising his eyebrows. Sid started giggling, falling into Geno's other side until his face was only a few inches away from Alex's. "Six months ago, seriously?" Alex's eyes were distractingly nice this close.

"Yeah. When Zhenya get here, finally."

Sid didn't know why, but there was just something about the idea that Alex had known before there was something to know, that made him feel like his chest was full of helium. Or maybe hydrogen, like he was floating but could burst into flames at any moment.

"Dates, whatever," Geno interjected, and Sid felt his hand move from waist to ass. "No one kissing me." Geno had such a ridiculous pout Sid didn't know how anyone wouldn't want to kiss it, which was how he found Alex's face in the way when he leaned in to kiss Geno.

Somehow Alex kept their heads from banging together, and kissed Sid on both cheeks and then kissed Geno slowly on the mouth, until Geno was tipping his head back and flexing his jaw, and tightening his grip on Sid's ass. It was kind of mesmerizing watching them kiss from inches away, but Sid was sobering up enough to think a bar, even one Alex had chosen for this, whatever this was, was not actually the best place for extended making out.

They had another round, and then Alex was herding them into a taxi, tumbling in on top of them and nearly sitting in Sid's lap as he gave his address to the driver.

As they neared Alex's house he dropped his voice to a mock whisper. "Need be quiet come in house, one side for parents, one for me, not want be rude, wake up parents."

"Never rude to Tatyana Kabayeva," Geno agreed, also whispering.

Sid couldn't remember what sport Alex's mom had played, but he was definitely is favour of not being rude to Olympic gold medalists or people's moms.

It was hard to keep quiet as they went through the front hall, partly because Alex's hand kept ending up in Sid's front pocket and his chin on Sid's shoulder. Geno seemed to know where he was going, but there was a lot of stumbling and even in the low light Geno had amazingly distracting legs.

When they finally got up to Alex's bedroom he immediately started stripping out of his suit, hanging it up, and then making them hang up their own suits. He looked hilarious standing completely naked next to his closet putting the hangers onto a hook on the door. Geno seemed to think so too, sticking his laughing face into Alex's hair as he towed him back toward the bed and just tossed him down on it. Alex bounced a bit, but his exuberant smile didn't dim at all.

"Ah Zhenya, so long since you manhandle me," Alex said, actually fluttering his eyelashes at Geno. He climbed onto Alex and some playful shoving broke out. It was a weird counterpoint to earlier, but Sid could feel himself getting turned on as their breathing started going ragged.

"Sid, Sid," Geno said, using his ridiculous reach to drag him toward the bed. He had to lean up to kiss Sid from there, and it was a fun reversal. "Find condoms, lube, gonna show Alex _manhandling_."

Fortunately Alex was normal enough that they were just in the bedside table drawer, and Sid was carefully putting a finger into Geno's ass before he knew it. Alex was propped against his headboard, arms behind his head, watching them as Sid stretched Geno, tugging at his rim occasionally, making his hips jerk toward Alex. 

"We won tonight," Sid said conversationally, as he added another finger; Geno's breathing hitched. "You should really be doing more of the work, Alex."

Alex rolled his eyes and took up two handful of Geno's ass, holding them apart. "How this Sid?" Geno growled in response, dropping his head onto Alex's shoulder.

Together they finished prepping Geno. Sid rolled the condom onto Alex, feeling out his different girth and length. Alex spilled lube all over himself getting slicked up, and then Sid helped get Geno settled onto Alex's dick, one hand low on his back and the other on his shoulder. As he bottomed out, Geno clutched at Sid's back, dragging him on top of Alex, kissing him frantically as he circled his hips.

Sid found himself straddling Alex's middle, essentially in Geno's lap. Alex's hands were on his hips, and he and Geno were speaking quickly in Russian over Sid's shoulder. Geno rubbed his cheek along Sid's, a hand at his nape. "Alex get you ready?" he rumbled into Sid's ear.

"Yeah, _yes_ ," Sid ground out, as Alex and Geno shifted under him, Geno's cock hard against his thigh. He pulled Sid closer, and held him open as Alex prepped him. It took longer than it had with Geno; Sid guessed Alex was personally aware how stupidly huge Geno was going to feel. When he was done, he and Geno had another Russian conference while Sid kissed Geno's throat.

He felt Geno shaking his head, and then Alex was lining Geno's cock up. Using Geno for leverage, Sid lowered himself slowly, feeling the stretch even after so much prep. The head dragged along Sid's prostate, Alex's hands steady on his hips as Sid paused to grind down into it, chasing the feeling. His cock was leaking onto to Geno abs, precome dripping between them. _It'll probably drip onto Alex cock_ , Sid thought kins of hysterically as Geno's cock filled him until he felt like there was no more room. 

Behind him, Sid felt Alex run his fingers over Sid's rim and around Geno's cock where it was splitting him open. Geno bucked under Sid, and Alex moaned in response. Geno's arms went around Sid's shoulders as he moved against - _around_ a part of Sid's mind added - Alex.

Sid could feel the bunching and releasing of Geno's hip flexors and quads where his own thighs were spread over Geno's lap. He could feel Alex's failed attempts to thrust up into Geno, from beneath the weight of two hockey players; they just sent Alex whimpering, his hands grasping against Sid's stomach. Every time Sid shifted, the back of his fingers brushed against Sid's cock until finally Alex had the presence of mind to wrap a hand around it. The other hand was teasing along Sid's chest, tweaking his nipples at unexpected moments that made him jump and clench down on Geno's cock. From the sounds Alex was making, it had a knock on effect on Geno.

Sid didn't understand how Geno hadn't come yet; he could feel his own orgasm rapidly building. He traded off kissing Geno, pressing open mouthed kissing into Geno's throat as Alex and Geno made out at his shoulder. He turned his face into Geno's neck, Alex's hand dragged against his nipple, the angle of Geno's cock shifted as he leaned forward for better access to Alex's mouth, the wet sounds of their kissing next to Sid's ear, and then he was coming between them, vision whiting out.

He curled inward around the sensation, Geno shouting as his hole tightened around him. Alex rubbed a thumb under the head of his cock and against his slit and Sid was bowing backwards against Alex's chest, more come splattering Geno's chest.

He could feel Geno coming inside him, panting against his neck. Alex sounded wrecked behind him, his muscles twitching against Sid's back as he strained to thrust, to have any leverage at all.

When Sid came back to awareness, Geno had collapsed against Sid, pushing him completely against Alex's chest. Alex was plastered to the pile of pillows at the headboard, still breathing harshly.

"Okay, please move, coach very mad if new, flat Ovi come to practice." He shoved at them until Geno toppled over, Sid still in his lap. Geno's cock was big enough that Sid already missed it as Geno pulled out, leaving come trailing down to Sid's thighs. But he was quick to replace it with his fingers, idly rubbing against Sid's hole, pulling at the rim, and pressing inside every so often. Sid practically felt like purring. Geno was the _best_ boyfriend - _and he even came with an extra one!_ Sid thought, a giggle transmuting into a moan as Geno added a second thick finger.

"You know you're the best boyfriend, right?"

"Always best," Geno agreed.

Alex made a wounded noise. "And I am chop liver?"

"You're not my boyfriend yet," Sid said with a shrug and a moan. "Keep Geno happy this summer, and we can talk about it in October."

"Such high maintenance boyfriend, Zhenya. Second not too much for you, too tiring?"

Geno must have kicked him in the shin, because Alex grumbled and a vibration went up Geno's entire side, making Sid shiver. "Shut up, Sasha, younger than you. Can have all the boyfriends." Sid poked him. "Can have some of the boyfriends."


End file.
